


[死神]真央灵学院欢迎您

by Wendywww_0420



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendywww_0420/pseuds/Wendywww_0420
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/You, Zaraki Kenpachi/You
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

光线不知道在眼皮上刺了多久，我才终于恢复了意识。下意识地尝试抬起右手挡住光线，却意外地失败了。肩膀和指尖传来的麻痹和酸痛一下子就把我彻底激醒，我眯起双眼，勉强搞清了周围的情况。

此时的我正仰躺在一个昏暗的死巷中，背靠着一堵湿冷的土墙。虽然我浑身僵硬，也使不上劲，但应该没受什么伤，恐怕只是在石头地面上躺太久罢了。我背部使劲扭过身，避过直直射在我脸上的强烈光线。时间接近正午，应该有不少时间可以找到过夜的地方。

默默使劲儿了半响，我终于认识到，现在的自己虚弱到了一种非常危险的状态。别说遇上突发情况能不能跑得掉了，连靠自己站起来都有些勉强。我挣扎着扒住墙面的缝隙，将自己拽了起来。

必须要……移动起来才行。

艰难地扶着墙面，以此作为助力，一步步向外挪去。

几个转弯走出巷子，我才发现自己身处于一片死寂的村落。

如字面意义上的，死一般的沉寂。

仿佛像是所有活物都消失了那般，连平日中能隐约听到的鸟鸣蝉鸣，也捕捉不到分毫。

我权衡了一下利弊，决定还是暂时抛弃心中的异样感，在街上探索了起来。过去的经验告诉我，只有会动的家伙才有威胁。从自身安全的角度想，我巴不得一个活物都遇不上。比起那种事，当务之急应该是找到食物和能够过夜的地方。所幸这个地方破败的有些夸张，大部分房子连门窗都没有，完全就是个由简陋的土块堆叠成的村庄。

倒正好，省了我找撬锁工具的时间。

稍微探索了一会儿，我发现了一处看起来像是贩卖食物的摊子立在街道中心。商铺也没有门，只是有一帘布遮住了一部分的入口，布上潦草地涂着“货物”二字。

BINGO。

不大费事地，我就把门上的破布扯了下来，随便叠了叠就收入了袖口中。铺子里只有一个站人的地方，后面是做工粗糙简陋的木架。架子上空空如也，看来早已被他人洗劫过了。我也不气馁，钻出了铺子，在周围慢慢仔细转悠，继续寻找着可以搜集资源的地方。终于，在街旁的不远处发现了一个倒了的篮子。把篮子拿开，是几颗被人踩烂的苹果。

白色的果肉裂开来，和泥土滚在一起。我将刚扯下的布摊开来，小心地将散落的苹果收集起来，揣在怀里。

这点东西不多，但用来补充水分和饱腹勉强是够了，这些得来不易的果肉让我心中有了些底气。我抬头看太阳的位置确认了下时间，决定利用剩余白天的时间来挨家挨户搜一搜，看看还有没有运气，能够捡个漏。我小跑着来到了巷尾，从头开始一间一间地搜索起来。

似乎这回运气是用光了。除了最开始的那几颗碎掉的苹果，我再也没有别的收获。而随着我造访的空屋越多，心中本被放置一旁的异样感逐渐滋生。这种不祥的预感驱使着我加快了脚步。大概过了一个小时左右，我便大致搜完了大半个村落。最后剩下的，便是森林边上的几间屋子。和别的用土块勉强堆成的破烂不同，这些房屋是砌成的，屋顶也用茅草盖住。更重要的是，这些屋子的入口还装了门。

十有八九，这里是村子里的“富人区”了。

之前路过的时候，就打算把这里的其中一间屋子当作过夜的地方，所以将这里的搜查留到了最后。

话说回来，这个村庄的贫瘠程度，简直可以用夸张来形容。托这个瘦小身躯的福，我背着武士们搜刮过不少被劫掠过的村庄。即使是再贫穷的村庄，也不会像这里一样，每间屋子里干干净净地，连一点吃食，一件儿值钱的玩意儿都见不着。

与其说是贫穷到家，这里的人简直就像是……没有进食的必要一样。

我被自己天马行空的想象差点逗笑了，摇摇脑袋，重新集中精神往尚未探索过的区域靠近。

然而就在这时，很是突兀地，某样东西进入了我的视线视野中。

——尘沙飞扬的空旷路面上，躺着单单一只的草鞋。

鞋上的草条断了不少，鞋底也被磨损的厉害，应该是被人穿了有些年头了。破破烂烂的鞋面上有一片深色的污迹，比起别处的磨损要显眼的多。用手摸上去并不粘稠，触感却还有些潮湿，显然是新鲜染上的。不用特地去嗅，也能猜出这大致是什么液体。

我不再看那只鞋，只是之前心头的异样感已经被警惕所代替。

被洗劫一空的村庄，毫无活物的动静，再加上这只沾了血迹的孤鞋……

这个村子一起邀约去郊游这种幻想，果然现实中是不会发生的呢。

我的视线顺着草鞋，向最近一间屋子看去。

地面上淅淅沥沥地，暗色的蜿蜒状痕迹在沙土地面上爬行，与原本浑浊的泥水混为一体，变成了颜色极其恶心的液体。

房子的门前有重物被拖拽过的痕迹，地面上还有五道长长的，看上去让人心惊的抓痕。

全部的痕迹消失在了一扇松动的门扉前。

我靠在墙边，在确认里面没有任何动静之后，跑到门前用肩膀撞开了不甚结实的木门。光线争先恐后地从我身后钻进了房内，我随之看清了屋内的惨状。

很多的尸体。

因为堆叠在一起的缘故，我没法得到一个准确的数字。但直观地看上去，少说也有五六十具。门外的血迹继续向前，汇入尸堆前，形成了大滩大滩暗淡的血迹。

一下子看到这么多死人，还是很有视觉冲击力的，正常的反应怕是要被震惊得跌坐在地了，吓呆了吧。

而我却只觉得有些恍惚，便没有什么其他的过激反应了。

——血已经彻底干了，表面上甚至还有暗红色的血粉末被蹭了下来。

这个事实对我而言，仿佛是未完成的拼图中的最后那张碎片，将这个谜团拼凑出了它的真相。

我之所以将这个村庄称为死寂，指的并不是单纯的、视听上的安静和静止。而是这里缺少了我所熟悉的某样因素。

简明地来说，就是气味。

现在的时代，鬼村基本上都是流浪武士和士兵们的杰作。我由于到处谋生的缘故，这样的村庄也不知道遭遇了多少。虽然那些地方乍一看也是这样安静，却与现在有着本质的不同。

其根本的原因，应该是到处可以闻到的尸体腐烂的臭味；以及被腐肉吸引而来的，野兽的腥味；或者是随处可见的蝇虫围绕着你，嗡嗡声不绝于耳。

从血液的干涸程度来看，尸体少说也被放置了数天。在这温暖的天气里，竟然没有腐坏，一丝臭味都没有。正常来说，人死之后，肉体便会自然进行降解，消融，最后成一具白骨才对。没有腐臭，也就是说这些尸体没有腐烂？

难道说，这些家伙没有死？

那这些血又属于谁？

死亡……血迹……

我的大脑越转越快，越转越乱。思绪从原来的推断岔开，拐到了脑海深处，扎进了未知的角落。

死……死神……死亡……

猛地，一张惨白的骨质面具从记忆深处猛地冒了出来。

我打了个激灵，被记忆中的怪物惊出了一身冷汗。恍然间，我低头看看自己一身粗布衣裳，又看了看屋内堆满的尸体，回想起了一件极其重要，却被我下意识忽略的事实。

——作为人类的我，早就死去了。

被莫名其妙的怪物杀掉，死后遇到了莫名其妙的黑衣人，被对方的刀按到脑门，随后便莫名其妙地在这个地方醒来。

我用尽全身力气将木门扶起来， 一边勉强地遮掩住满屋的惨状，一边同时回想着自称「死神」的男人留下的话语。在诸多难懂的名词中，我还是分辩出了一些重要的讯息。比如灵魂是真的存在这件事，比如他的工作是将我净化这件事，再比如……这里是尸魂界，是灵子所构成的异世界这件事。

随着太阳落下，气温也凉了下来。

我打了个激灵，怀揣着用破布包裹起来的苹果，有些恍惚地溜进了隔壁的房间里。

在众多宗教中，经常把人死之后的归宿描绘成极乐世界，是有蜜糖和鲜奶的花园，是天使环绕的天国。人们将不再受苦，在神的关爱呵护之下渡过每一日，直到再次步入轮回。

虽然村里的不信神佛的楠老头对此嗤之以鼻，说这些尽他妈的扯淡，只有傻瓜会相信这种谎话。但村中的小孩子，包括那些过着苦难生活的大人们将这些话当成最后的救命稻草。

因为身后的生活会幸福，所以生前的痛苦似乎也不那么难以忍受了。

结果到头来，死后世界和活着的世界，根本没有差别。

真令人失望啊。

如此感叹着，疲惫的我迷迷糊糊地进入了梦乡。

——————

这次弄醒我的，是人的叫嚷声。

“啊——————————！！！！！”

……好吧，准确地来说，应该是惨叫声。

由于身下铺了干草堆的缘故，身体比上次轻松了不少。连带着心情也稍微变得积极了起来。我小心翼翼地将叫布包埋到干草堆底，蹑手蹑脚地靠在门边，聆听着外面的动静。

“这家伙是怪物吧？！！！！”

“这、这怎么可能，怎么会有这种事——呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！”

“不要怕！快上，他只有一个人啊！！！”

很明显是聚众干仗，但比起之前寂静到令人不适的街道，现在至少是热闹的。我赶紧爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地凑到门前，生怕他们打得失去理智，一言不合就到处打砸抢，把我这儿的房门踹开。

“啊！！！我的手！！我的手！！！！！”

混乱中，一声堪称凄惨的悲鸣格外刺耳，看来是有人负了伤。既然会觉得痛，一开始就不要挑衅别人啊。果然无法审时度势，又好勇斗狠的笨蛋哪里都不缺。想至此我忍不住翻了个白眼，正准备睡个回笼觉。却突然反应过来：刚刚，是不是有人说“只有一个人”？

这不是比比笨蛋还笨蛋吗？

打架，数量多的一方便是胜利方。这点显而易见的道理都不明白，是来送死的吗？

有这些多余的力气，都给我去种庄稼啊，干点对别人有意义的事啊，小混混们！

“不可能！我的刀确确实实地砍到他了……！一、一点伤口都没留下！！！”

……哎？

剧情的走向突然急转弯，搞得我睡意全无，又贴回墙壁上凝神倾听。可恨这破房子连个窗子都没有，只能通过模糊的声响来分辨外面的动静。

“这家伙，真的是跟我们一样的灵吗？！！！”

“……会死，我们都会被这怪物杀掉！！！“

「灵」。

已经不是人类的我们，现在是这样自称的吗？

外面吵吵嚷嚷，随后又惊慌失措，不断鬼叫的灵们，正在集体围攻一个灵。

但是很明显不是对手，被这单单的一个灵，打得满地找牙。

人少的那方，是胜者。

我的心毫无预兆地，失速地跳了一下。

什么啊，搞什么鬼啊。

这种残酷的现实中，为什么会突然出现少年漫画一样的情节啊。

可恶，真好奇啊。

那个沉默着的家伙，是什么模样？此时此刻，正以怎样的姿态，收拾那些乌合之众呢？

我压抑住自己推开面前木门的冲动，以及些许雀跃的心情。

现在贸然出去，被卷进大人间的争斗中，肯定怎么死的都不知道。我必须……我必须谨慎而耐心地等待。

不知道又过了多久，外面又再次归于一片寂静。以防万一，我又多等了些时间，将用来堵住入口的木柜子移开，小心翼翼地开启了房门。

今晚无云，惨白色的月光以及星光特别亮，所以即便不用照明，街道上的景象我也能看的清清楚楚：又是死尸。

这次的数量虽比白天少，但是更加唬人。所有的尸体被砍的乱七八糟，甚至到了已经完全辨不出人形的程度。我从来没见过这么夸张的刀伤，不对，与其说是刀，不如说更像是电锯所造成的伤害。伤口的断裂处没有一丝粘连，平整而干净，仿佛斩得不是骨骼或是和脏器，而是一簇簇新鲜的芹菜。

我稍微做了一下心理斗争，便弯下腰开始对这群肉块搜身。谁知道呢，万一这些家伙身上有什么好东西，因为反胃而错过就可惜了。

“喂，你……”

就在我沉迷捡漏的时候，不远处的角落里悠悠飘来了沙哑的男声。

那声音其实有气无力的，虚得很，却也把我吓得差点叫出声来。心里又把冒失的自己骂了个半死。

在这么惨烈的战斗中还能活下来，鬼知道是什么妖魔鬼怪。我有些自责，要是我再耐心些，等到明天早上再出来，也不至于白白将自己引入险境。在生存被威胁时，别说是双腿，我连脖子都僵住了，完全不敢回头看声音的来源。

……不知道现在倒在地上装死还来不来得及……

不对不对，要跑！必须要找到机会逃跑！对方没有第一时间扑上来，最起码说明在此刻是没有敌意的。此时不溜之大吉，更待何时！于是我将双手撑在地上，做好了随时百米冲刺的准备。谁知道，神秘男声的下一句话，让我更加地猝不及防。

“你有……吃的吗……”

我手上的力道一松，差点一头栽倒在地上。

也许是今天一整天受到的冲击过大，也许是被神展开转晕了脑袋，我竟然放弃了逃跑的念头，屈服于自己的好奇心，扭过头向后看去。

声音的源头是一个靠坐在墙边的男流浪汉。身形算不上强壮，但却异常高大。他漆黑凌乱的中长发遮住了大半张脸，怀里抱着一把没有刀鞘的武\士\刀。

外表上看，这人完全是个标准的落魄武士。勉强遮体的破烂衣服，备受饥饿煎熬的身体，以及肮脏得看不出肤色的外表。身为人类时，比这更惨的我都见过不少。然而在看到这个男人的第一眼时，我便看入了神。在这家伙令人嫌恶的肮脏外表下，仿佛隐藏着有令人移不开视线的魔力。在我心底深处，连我自己都不曾察觉的地方，被这股魔力所吸引。我连自保的念头都消失的无影无踪，只知道直愣愣地盯着他看。

多年以后，当我在他人面前回忆起这个场景，总是会被他们解释为灵体对强大灵力的崇拜，我却不以为然。

令我折服的，从来都不是灵力的量级大小，而是更加隐晦微妙的、灵魂的强度。

被自身的弱小所局限，反过来又被迫接受这种弱小。我那颗被困苦生活所麻痹、在暴力与死亡的阴影下畏缩的心脏，终于在纯粹的强大面前，缓缓地跳动了起来。

像是注意到了我的视线，男人终于抬起脸，扫了我一眼。

那双眼睛，竟然比星星还要雪亮，有着藏都藏不住，如同刀锋一般锐利的光芒。

我眨了眨眼睛，终于回了神，流利地回道：“没有，这附近都被洗劫一空，哪来什么吃的。”

“……嗯，是吗。”

流浪汉静了下来，似乎准备结束对话。看样子，除了食物的话题，竟然是对我毫无兴趣，这也其中，应该意味着也包括了他对把我砍死的这件事的毫无兴趣……吧。也就是说，我的身家性命暂且是无忧了。

好不容易碰着个能开口的家伙，我自然不能放弃这个难得的说话机会。

“你刚刚是在跟别人打架吗？你就是那个被围殴的？你看起来也没受伤啊，怎么一副要死不活的虚弱样子？”

“……”他蠕动了下嘴唇，却没发出声音来。

我小心绕道他拿刀的一侧，凑近问道：“你说了什么吗？”

“……饿。”

这真实感过强的回答一脱口，又让我一阵措手不及。看着面前因饥饿而逐渐虚弱的流浪汉，内心不可能没有恻隐之心。但是现实很残酷，我从大早上开始滴水未进，要是再把我找到的苹果分给别人，那我岂不是要饿……呃？

后知后觉的我将双手放在肚子上，仔细地感受：我！一点都没有！感到饥饿！……也不觉得饱，胃部竟然没有任何感觉。仿佛胃袋这个器官从我的身体里消失了。

我将视线再次移到了半阖着眼睛，似乎要饿晕的流浪汉身上。

这个人是不一样的，是特别的。

和像草芥一样死掉、平庸的我们不同。

……

……所谓。

救人一命，胜造七级浮屠嘛。

举手之劳，何乐不为嘛。

学雷锋，做好事嘛。

只是事后我要是感到饥饿了，一定会已经回对自己现在的决定追悔莫及的。

……可恶！

一路小跑地，我回到藏身的小屋，将挖出来的布袋子小心翼翼地递给男人。

——————

有了水果续命的流浪汉，精力居然好得飞快。不多久，就跟没事人一样站起了身。跟还是小孩身形的我比起来，他就像巨人一样。

他转身，拎着那把还粘着血的刀，就要开溜。

“喂！”察觉到对方意图的我赶紧将他叫住。开什么玩笑，吃了我的东西就想这么跑了？

他动作顿了一下，先是环顾四周，接着缓缓低下了头，仿佛才发现我的存在一般，低声道：“什么啊，你还在这啊，小鬼。”

声音比起之前响了不少。

我不动声色地踮起脚尖，要求道：“我有几个问题想要问你。”

他不作声响，只是居高临下地盯着我看。

模棱两可的态度像是示意我继续，又像是在考虑从哪个角度砍我会比较顺手。我只得硬着头皮继续道：“实际上，我刚死不久，很多事都弄不清楚。这里究竟是什么地方啊？”

“北第八十区，更木区的边界。被安排到这里，你也是不走运。”意料之外的，非常干脆的回答。

话说，我怎么感觉自己在什么地方听过“更木”这两个字……越想记起来，脑子就越被卡住，反而什么都想不出。

没想到他会这么配合，我赶紧抓紧机会趁机多问几个问题：“你的名字是？”

“……”这回，他倒是沉默了一会，用他锐利雪亮的目光眼睛在我身上扫视转了一圈，这才不耐烦地开口，“啧，怎么没完没了的，烦人的小鬼头。”

“啊，询问别人的名字之前，要自我介绍是吧？”我以为他是觉得我礼数不周，便抢白道，“我是五十岚烟代，今年大概是九岁。请多指教。”

“没有。”对方似乎完全不吃这一套，拖着邋遢的步伐缓慢地向着街尾走去。月光洒在他脏的不行的长发上，竟然没有一点反光。

“名字什么的，我没有。”


	2. A Little Accompany

我与无名男人的相遇，距今已经过去了两个星期。

在这段时间里，我一直以一个不会被发现，也不希望跟丢的距离跟在他身后。这个行为，通俗点儿来说，就是尾随。在被误解为一个变态之前，我很有必要解释一下自己的动机。

很简单，为了自保。

这个名为「尸魂界」的地方，虽然有很多诡异之处；但本质上来说，是个和现世一样的野蛮社会。

我这么个营养不良的小不点在野蛮的社会中，要是不好好考虑生存之道，可是会死很快的。

在这里醒来的前十几个小时间发生的事，让我找到了一条安全轻松的生存捷径：这个男人的存在，准确的来说，是这个人不讲道理的强大。

身为人类，其强韧是有极限的。所谓双拳难敌四手，再怎么牛，被十几个围住群殴也要跪。一旦人家抓住你的四肢，剩下七八个大汉一人一拳照着肚子打，怎么也能把普通人打趴下。人再多一点，连这种耍赖招数都不用，直接车轮战消耗累死你。甭管你是正值壮年的士兵、还是千锤百炼的武士，在人数和体格的绝对优势面前，那些花里胡哨的招式都没用。

然而这个男人……

“喂——你这家伙是新来吧，啊？！”

他似乎很招人嫌，再次被一群杀气腾腾的混混围住。比起之前的那帮人，从带头中气十足的叫嚣判断，这次的家伙应该厉害不少——或者说，有自信不少。

无名的男人没有吱声，只是用那双刀一样的锐利的眼神眼睛扫视了一圈来人。

带头的混混将短刀抵在了他的腹部，挑衅地划了划：“就是你吧，嗯？！！把我小弟砍死了的家伙！！”

男人对挑衅这种微妙的社交氛围无动于衷，他仍然沉默着，只是这一次，将手扶在了剑上。这一动作明显激怒了对方。带头的混混一下子跳开，挥舞着武器示意小弟们往前冲。

“你这不知天高地厚的混账，让你见识下草鹿区帝王的威力！！！”

啊，顺便一提，我们已经在昨天离开了更木区，才刚到草鹿区不久，就遇到了帝王大人的兴师问罪。真是多灾多难啊。

无名男人对“草鹿区帝王”五个字也产生了反应，但和我的冷嘲热讽不同，他应该是被这个浮夸的名号挑起了兴趣。

“帝王……？呵呵，那可得让我好好期待一下了。”

面对十几人同时发起的进攻，男人露出了狰狞的微笑，如此低声道。

我赶紧屏住呼吸，连眼睛都舍不得眨。

——那真的是一瞬间所发生的事。

流浪汉毫无预兆地，消失在了喽喽们的眼前。

当他们的刀刃还因挥舞的惯性而向着前方砍去时，只听身后传来一声闷响，温热的鲜血已经溅在了喽喽们的后背上。

帝王的脑袋“扑通”一声落了地。

有人不可置信地回头，惊恐地看着老大的尸体。有人没反应过来，凭着狠劲向前砍去。还有些人直接傻楞楞地呆在当场。

但无论是狠戾的，震惊的，还是呆滞的脸孔，都在一瞬间凝固了。

我猜想应该是尖利的疼痛感席卷了他们肢体的感官。每个人的身上，不知何时多了一道致命的伤口。大量的血从那些伤口喷了出来，将这个街道的地面都染成了红色，旁边建筑物也被溅上了大量的血液。

在反应过来之前，这群人已经全数失去了生命。

失去了生命……我忍不住对自己不准确的描述摇摇头。因为都是灵体，所以早就算是死人了吧。那现在算什么，失去了灵魂？

流浪汉站在无头尸体前，甩了甩沾血的刀刃，从后面来看他的背影显得有些落寞。

见危机解除，我轻快地跑向命案现场，开始旁若无人对这些横尸倒在街道上的肉块上下其手起来。

“搞什么呀小鬼，怎么又是你？”男人听起来心情不大好，语气也很不耐烦，却没再多理会我，转而一个人晃悠到墙角坐下。

懒得在意他的态度，我半跪在尸体旁，驾轻就熟地搜刮起来。不愧是在草鹿作威作福的帝王的手下，那些小弟口袋里还是有点值钱的东西的。

廉价的手镯……不知道能不能派上用场的钱币……做工意想不到精致的刀穗……任何稍微有点价值的东西，都被我毫不犹豫地收走。

唔？

我的手摸到个小心包好的纸袋，将其拆开。里面竟然是一包鱼干。我向角落里的男人挥了挥战利品：“没名字的大叔，快看！吃的！”

他仍然坐在角落不动，眼神却闪了闪。凭着我对他的观察，这家伙已经整整三天没进食了。这草鹿区的贫穷程度，比起更木区真是有过之而无不及。连能吃的草根都难找，更别提是像样的食物了。我是没什么所谓，不会饿，也就没什么食欲。他就不一样了，估计鱼干现在在他眼中就像满汉全席那般美味。

我小跑着将油包交给他。流浪汉也不客气，拿过来就撕开包裹开始狼吞虎咽，看来是饿狠了。

我看着他进食，竟然莫名生出了一种喂养宠物的满足感。

男人的强大，已经超乎了“常识”的范畴。

即使早有准备，即使屏气凝神，我也只能勉强看到他刀刃所及之处的闪光。明明是存在感极强的巨汉，在发动进攻的那一瞬间，却仿佛像鬼影一般凭空蒸发了。即使知道自己身处于灵魂世界中，遇到这种用“常识”完全无法解释的超能现象，还是摸不着头脑啊。

正当我捧着脑袋，尝试弄清凶案的真相时，吃完东西的男人抹抹嘴，竟然向我搭起话来：“喂，奇怪的小鬼，你倒是一点都不怕。”

“怕什么，死人么。”我无语地看着他，“大家都是灵魂状态，说怕死人总感觉有些矫情。”

男人也不做回应，只是撕下自己破烂衣服的一角，开始给自己那破烂的剑擦拭。似乎已经没有结束了和我对话交流的欲望。

我其实知道他想问什么。他应该是好奇我为什么不害怕他。普通的话，这家伙无论是长相、体型、还是实力，没有任何平易近人的品质。在这种人人惶惶不可终日、械斗频繁的地区，他也应该习惯了被人所畏惧、以及从畏惧中孕育的愤怒吧？

遗憾的是，我看问题的角度，可能和那些人不大一样。虽然男人的确是各种意义上的怪物，但他是绝对不会对我出手的。

——从第一天和他相遇开始，我便意识到了这个事实。

而在这两周的继续观察，使我对自己的推测更加自信了。这没有名字的男人，似乎一门心思都扑在寻找实力相当的对手上。除此之外的一切，饿到极限的身体也好，自己要长虫子的头发也好，还是跟在自己后面的小孩，对他而言都是无关紧要的背景板。

和我生前遇到的武士完全不一样。他不会欺辱弱小，不会滥杀无辜，也不会抓我这样的小孩卖掉。唯一能让他感兴趣的，大概只有比他更加强大的对手。

我这样手无缚鸡之力的小鬼头，在他眼中基本等同于路边一块不起眼的小石子。

这个一味追寻战斗的愣头青，对我而言简直是再靠谱不过的依赖对象。毕竟不论是什么来头的地痞流氓，都会被他以快到荒谬的速度解决掉。

连自己名字都不知道的这个人，以后只怕会是个大人物。

——像是成为一名死神之类的。

我被自己的想法寒了一下，又偷瞄了一眼擦拭着破刀的男人。

等一下，这可怕的外形、暴力的手段，还有那让人做噩梦的狰狞大笑。更重要的是，我和他相遇的地区……

“更木……”我喃喃自语道。

男人抬头望向我，糟乱的长刘海长发后是刀刻一般的脸庞。

我跌坐在地上脱口而出：“你是……更木剑八！！！”

请原谅我在震惊之下未能控制好自己的音量，幸好路边一个人都没有，不然实在是有些失礼。

“哼。”流浪汉嘴角泄出一声轻笑。他换了个更舒坦的坐姿，并挠了挠头发，“果然你也这么认为啊。”

“呃？”

“哼哼哼哼……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”他终于控制不住自己的情绪，开始大笑起来。

“不错，小鬼，我将会成为剑八。”

我逮着机会好好端详了对方的长相，却发现这个人的脸上有一条长长的疤痕，从左边额头延伸到下颚，横跨了半张脸。

似乎是很久之前留下的，深刻的伤痕。


End file.
